particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alorian general election, 3787
137 | popular_vote1 = 13,782,016 | percentage1 = 24.3% | swing1 = new party | image2 = | leader2 = Norbert Bismarck | leader_since2 = | party2 = Totalitarian Fundamentalist Alliance | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 99 | seats2 = 100 | seat_change2 = 1 | popular_vote2 = 10,353,432 | percentage2 = 18.3% | swing2 = 0.4% | image3 = | leader3 = Andreas Baker | leader_since3 = | party3 = Movement of Socialist Democrats | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 126 | seats3 = 83 | seat_change3 = 43 | popular_vote3 = 8,733,286 | percentage3 = 15.4% | swing3 = 7.7% | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Rodger Mortimer | before_party = Royal Conservative Party | after_election = Cynthia Woods | after_party = Alorian Reform Movement | color1 = FFA500 | color2 = CCCCCC | color3 = 339933}} A legislative election took place in Aloria in February 3787 to elect the 545 members of the Alorian parliament. The parliament is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Even though the politics of Aloria take place within the frames of a parliamentary system, parliament is independent from the country's head of state, the president. Thus the president is elected separately from, but on the same date as parliament. The head of government, the prime minister, is elected from the ranks of the members of parliament. Background Since 3781, the Socialist Party had been the largest party in parliament. The eight represented factions had been divided into two firm coalitions, with bipartisanship and cross-coalition deals considered a rarity. However, after attempts from the Socialist Party and the Alorian Reform Movement, the bloc system was effectively broken. However, this change of political ground caused a split in the Socialist Party, with the pro-reform wing departing and subsequently registering as the Movement of Socialist Democrats. Furthermore, the defunct Union Party of Angus Johnson was re-registered, and fielded candidates across the country in 3787. The parties in opposition to the presidency of Rodger Mortimer had held a majority in parliament since before he was first elected in 3781. Electoral system Nationwide legislative elections in Aloria are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five regions of Aloria. In total, there are 545 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each region is determined based on their population size. Regions with larger populations send many representatives to parliament, and smaller regions send fewer representatives. The regions of Aloria, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Gavonshire *Krentori *Kurmal *Sildar *Ultran Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below are displayed in alphabetical order. Results Aftermath Following the election, a five-party coalition consisting of the Totalitarian Fundamentalist Alliance, the Movement of Socialist Democrats, the Alorian Reform Movement, the Grand Old Party and the Alorian National Congress Party was formed. Andreas Baker of the Movement of Socialist Democrats was appointed Prime Minister. Category:Elections in Aloria